Orre
& | professor=Professor Krane | villain=Cipher, Team Snagem | generation= | games=Pokémon Colosseum Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness | }} Orre (Japanese: Ōre-chihō) is the setting of the Generation III side series games Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. In other games, Pokémon obtained in Orre are listed as being met in a distant land (Japanese: distant land). Orre has no wild Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum, and has only a few starting to pop up in specific locations, known as Poké Spots, in Pokémon XD. In these circumstances, s use Pokémon imported from regions of the Pokémon nation, primarily Johto and Hoenn. Pokémon battles are, for the most part, played in Double Battle style with the Trainers putting two Pokémon out each. There is no form of a Pokémon League in Orre, but rather, a variety of facilities which offer consecutive battles. However, Michael wanting to start his Pokémon journey when he comes of age would imply that there is at least something similar to a Pokémon League in Orre, if not an actual Pokémon League. Etymology and design concept Etymology The region's name may be derived from , as a reference to the cities and towns that are named after minerals. Design concept The inspiration for Orre was stated to be .http://www.nintendo.co.jp/nom/0311/soft/interv01.html History Contemporary history Prior to the events of Pokémon Colosseum, Orre was plagued by several crime syndicates, such as Team Snagem and Cipher. Both criminal organizations allied themselves as part of their plan to rule the world through Shadow Pokémon. Cipher supplied Team Snagem with Snag Machines, which allowed Snagem members to steal Pokémon from their Trainers. Pokémon Colosseum At the beginning of Pokémon Colosseum, Wes steals a Snag Machine from the strongly guarded headquarters of Team Snagem. Upon reaching Phenac City, he discovers a girl named Rui who had been captured by Team Snagem. Both of them journey across the Orre, snagging Shadow Pokémon, and uncovering the disastrous plan of the secret organization, Cipher. This shady group and its ambitious admins are the creators of Shadow Pokémon, closing their hearts to strengthen their stats. Wes learns how to reverse the effects of this process, and must capture all of Cipher's Shadow Pokémon. After defeating all of Cipher's admins, Wes goes to Realgam Tower; after defeating the again, Gonzap comes out and reveals that Cipher gave Team Snagem the Snag Machines. Afterwards, Snagem gave the Pokémon to Cipher, who created Shadow Pokémon; meaning that this was all one master plan hatched by Cipher. After defeating Snagem, Nascour, the boss of Cipher, is defeated by the player. Afterwards, it is revealed that Phenac City's mayor Es Cade is actually Evice, the true boss of Cipher. After he is defeated he tries to escape; fortunately, a uses to stop him, saving the day. With Evice's capture, Wes continues his journey by searching Orre for the remaining Cipher members and their Shadow Pokémon. Between Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness In the five years after the events of , Cipher has created a Shadow Lugia, codenamed XD001, claimed to be immune to purification. During these five years, the S.S. Libra was sailing to Orre with Pokémon, when suddenly some helicopters appeared with Shadow Lugia, which picked up the ship as the sailors that fell out watched in awe. Shadow Lugia dropped it in the desert, where Cipher Admin Gorigan and his Cipher workers took every Pokémon on the ship but to the Cipher Key Lair to transform them into Shadow Pokémon. Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Cipher then proceeds to the northwest corner of Orre, where a facility called the Pokémon HQ Lab resides. Upon arrival, they abduct the lab's chief researcher, Professor Krane, in an attempt to use his research for their own evil plans. Having witnessed the kidnapping, a young Trainer named Michael follows Cipher to an abandoned lab and rescues Krane. Knowing that Cipher has to be stopped, Michael set off on a journey to save Orre. Armed with a Snag Machine built by Krane and his Pokémon , Micheal rescues and purifies Cipher's newest breed of Shadow Pokémon, does battle with their devious admins to shut down their operations, and even wins the trust of Team Snagem, who seeks to destroy Cipher and prove that they are the greatest criminals in all of Orre. Eventually, Michael trailed Cipher to the main headquarters on Citadark Isle, where the organization's Grand Master Greevil and his twin bodyguards (and sons) Ardos and Eldes welcomed him by summoning XD001. Michael proves too skilled and snags XD001 with the rest of Greevil's Shadow Pokémon, and he responds by attempting to blow up the island. Though Ardos encourages him to go through with it, Eldes steps in and pleads with Greevil to accept defeat graciously. Greevil agrees and leaves with Eldes, while Ardos leaves in anger. With Cipher presumed disbanded with Greevil's defeat, Michael proceeds to rescue the remaining Shadow Pokémon and purify the "unpurifiable" XD001. Cities, routes, and other locations Orre has five cities and towns. There are no known routes that connect locations. Demographics The Orre region's towns, cities, and other areas, has a total population of 113 in . Cities and towns Areas of interest Gyms/Stadiums/Colosseums Geography This region is noticeably arid, being divided into a huge desert wasteland and a small, mountainous green region. In the center is Mt. Battle, a dormant volcano where Trainers go to sharpen their skills. Orre has very few settlements in it due to the dry climate. Its largest city, Phenac City, is located in Orre's harshest environment. There is a lively port to the southwest of Orre, which is presumably how it keeps its connections with the other regions, using ships such as the S.S. Libra. Despite its environmental problems, it is one of the most advanced regions in terms of science and architecture. Due to the rough terrain, it is not known if there are any connecting routes. Wild Pokémon are very rare, appearing in only a handful of spots throughout the whole region. The map in Pokémon Colosseum was retconned in Pokémon XD, before seemingly being landlocked while the XD map has a sea or ocean to the west. Trivia * The Pokémon Center in Phenac City is the only Pokémon Center in the region that has a trade center. In other languages Distant land |bordercolor= |zh_yue=遙遠的土地 |zh_cmn=遙遠的土地 / 遥远的土地 |fr=Pays lointain |de=Entferntes Land ( - ) Fernes Land ( ) |it=Terra Lontana ( - ) Terra lontana ( ) |ko=아주 먼 토지 ( , ) 아주 먼 땅 ( , ) |es=Tierra lejana }} See also * Pokémon Colosseum * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness References * * de:Orre es:Aura (región) fr:Rhode it:Auros ja:オーレ地方 zh:歐雷地區